Judy Winchester
Judy Winchester is a fictional character from the hit anime and manga series, Gravitation. Basic information She is the wife of K. She shows up in volume 8 of the manga, at the premiere for her new movie. Her career is as Hollywood's biggest actress. She is also the mother of Michael Winchester, K's only child. Good friend with Bad Luck's latest manager, Reiji. Judy shows up in Japan along with her bodyguard Ark to kidnap Shuichi to America as a gift to Reiji. Even though Shuichi isn't compliant, her limited Japanese prevents her from truly understanding his feelings. That, and...she just doesn't care. She loves K (or "Claude" as his real name) very much, but she's not above using the rivalry between Ark and K to her advantage whenever her husband opposes her. Ark for his part is very loyal to Judy and her pleas to him manage to get the better of her judgment (ex. destroying K before he does dirty things to her). However, she can be the voice of reason at times when fights involving K get out of hand; she'll step in and he'll stop. But for the most part she'll just let the violence ensue. Check (Wife) She is K's wife. She's a mother of one child. She's a hardcore professional, and her personality reflects that. She also knows K's full name .. Claude K. Winchester. Ark (Bodyguard) Ark is an American working as a bodyguard for famous movie actress Judy Winchester. His work seems to also extend to the rest of the Winchester family as he's often called upon to babysit K and Judy's son Michael. Ark falls into the category of a 'crazy gun-toting American' that most of the American characters fall into. Much like K he's not afraid to use firearms and can be quite trigger-happy. K and him have known each other for years and have a very violent rivalry, mostly stemming from both of their relationships with Judy. From rock-paper-scissors to blowing each other away with explosives, they both go to extreme means to beat each other. He takes his job as Judy's bodyguard very seriously and goes to extreme measures to both please her and protect her. Judy for her part takes advantage of both the rivalry between Ark and K and their relationships to her to get her way. Being an actress she will often play the 'damsel in distress' to Ark whenever K goes against her, causing Ark to react very violently towards K over the idea he might do "dirty" things to Judy (never mind the fact that K and Judy happen to be married). He also has a full arsenal of subordinates who are just as violent as he is and are willing to open fire on anything and any''one'' at Ark's command. Also, in the author's doujinshi, Gravitation Remix, Ark is said to have had an experience with K, implying him falling in love with his rival and accepting K's plea to be Judy's manager for this reason. External links *Gravitation - Character Information Category:Gravitation characters Category:LGBT characters in anime and manga